


Поймал

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Мастер/Доктор, "Поймал", без откровенного нонкона"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймал

Камни предательски скользят, и скала уходит из-под рук. Он падает, неловко взмахнув руками.  
Как однажды в детстве.  
Только тогда его успели подхватить.  
_Задрав голову, висящий над пропастью мальчишка посмотрел на своего счастливо улыбающегося спасителя._  
_\- Поймал, - хихикнул Тета, затаскивая приятеля обратно на каменную лестницу._  
Впрочем...  
\- Тихо, тихо. Я поймал. Держу тебя.  
\- Доктор... - Мастер с трудом фокусирует взгляд. - Ты здесь откуда?  
\- Где же мне ещё быть? - Доктор - странный, молодой, но несомненно Доктор - придерживает его за плечи. - Идём. Тебе нужна помощь.  
Мастер слишком устал, чтобы спорить.  
В ТАРДИС Доктор осматривает его израненные о камни руки, приносит ему новый комплект одежды взамен потрёпанных джинсов и толстовки - тут же заставив переодеться - вливает какое-то бодрящее снадобье, от которого у Мастера немного проясняется в голове. Он стоит, прислонившись к консоли, пока Доктор мечется вокруг него, выспрашивая что-то, и, не дожидаясь ответов, рассказывает о Трещинах, перезапуске вселенной, своих новых спутниках ("вы подружитесь, особенно с Эми") и близящемся Рождестве.  
\- О Господи, - наконец не выдерживает Мастер. - Раньше твою болтовню хоть барабаны заглушали.  
Замерев на секунду, Доктор испуганно смотрит на него - но затем понимает, что именно он сказал, и расплывается в широкой улыбке, не менявшейся от века к веку.  
\- Придётся тебе потерпеть, - он опускается на колени, берёт Мастера за руку и протирает его исцарапанную ладонь заживляющим раствором.  
Жалкое, вечно неуместное милосердие Доктора жжёт больнее раствора.  
\- Какое тебе дело? - стиснув зубы, интересуется он. - Какое тебе есть дело до меня, Тета? Почему ты не можешь просто оставить меня в покое?  
\- Потому что не могу, - грустно улыбается Доктор.  
Стоя на коленях, Доктор неловко, неумело целует ему руки - и нет вполне ожидаемого желания оттолкнуть его.  
Мастер прикасается к его лицу, заставляет Доктора поднять голову.  
\- Зря.  
Доктор кивает и молча тянется к нему.  
Во время долгого, отдающего солёным поцелуя Доктор опрокидывает его на консоль, прижимает спиной к рычагам. Но Мастер слишком занят и слишком голоден, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
\- Чёртова бабочка, - шипит он, в процессе её развязывания обломав себе ноготь, и со злости рвёт рубашку, не расстёгивая.  
\- Бабочки - это круто, - улыбается ему в шею Доктор, забираясь горячими руками под свитер.  
Слишком горячие руки. Слишком беззащитная улыбка.  
\- Как хочешь, - шепчет он, ломая второй ноготь о пряжку ремня.

\- Я думал, тебя хватит на нечто большее, - с трудом выдыхает лежащий на полу Мастер. В груди клокочет глухой смех, но сил дать ему вырваться категорически нет.  
\- На себя посмотри, - покрасневший и встрёпанный Доктор приподнимается на локтях. - Тоже мне, герой-любовник галактического масштаба...  
Всё же не сдержавшись, Мастер хрипло смеётся. Увидев растерянность в глазах друга, он притягивает Доктора к себе, зарывается носом в тёмные волосы.  
\- Мастер? - понизив голос, нерешительно добавляет - Кощей?..  
\- Поймал, - хихикнув, шепчет он куда-то в макушку. И счастливо улыбается.


End file.
